All about Kumiko
As taken from Pastebin. WARNING: '''lemon fic!! '''Anime: '''Sound! Euphonium/響け！ユーフォニアム Pairing: Kumiko / Reika (KumiRei) '''DISCLAIMER: Sound! Euphonium/響け！ユーフォニアム belongs to Kyoto Animation. All about Kumiko Kumiko braced herself against the locker, her leg slipping sideways enough for Reina's thigh to slide forwards and press up against her. The dark-haired girl had to take one hand out of Kumiko's shirt (already half-hitched up, and her bra was somewhere five steps back) in order not to fall over, steadying herself. For a brief moment, her mind considered the option of sliding down and pulling the beautiful, striking girl she was kissing down on top of herself, but then the fingers splayed across her breast curled and cupped her and her mind went to pieces. Reina was panting, gasping for breath, trying her hardest even now to keep herself from making little noises. Kumiko had no such control; she was whimpering and faintly moaning Reina's name, her whole body shaking. Everything about this moment was intense, and the desire for Reina to touch every part of her was becoming a physical ache with how badly she wanted it. The black-haired girl slid her attention first back to nip Kumiko's earlobe, and then traced a line of kisses down her neck, each wet touch like a burning sun in Kumiko's wavering image of the world. She kept dropping, and when she wrapped her arms around Kumiko's waist to lift her, Kumiko arched her back and let Reina close her mouth over the tip of a still-covered breast. The wetness of Reina's mouth made the thin white shirt cling to Kumiko's nipple and nearly exposed it, Reina's strong tongue licking against it and pressing it upward. A strangled cry - please Reina MORE! - left Kumiko's mouth, and her arms dropped from their tight grip to being only loosely draped over Reina's shoulders. She kept going down, and at the same time that Kumiko's shirt dropped, her hands flitted to Kumiko's skirtlatch and unhooked it. For an instant, Reina moved away - now kneeling squarely between Kumiko's legs - and let the light blue skirt fall away. Then, she was slipping her fingers through the sides of Kumiko's panties, pulling down, even as her head tilted up and she gazed into Kumiko's eyes, wordlessly begging. Kumiko, with what motor control she had left, wound her fingers into Reina's beautiful long, black hair and weakly pulled the other girl's head towards her hips, close enough that she could feel Reina's breath trace over the inside of her thighs. Shakily she nodded, and Reina let an expression of grateful joy swarm over her face before she lowered her head. It didn't start at that instant - Reina had to put her arms down and around to provide some contact that they didn't fall away and Kumiko had to slide down a little further first, to give her better access, and then... Kumiko felt a long, slow, warm lick trace over her lower lips as Reina began, and she already wanted to cry out in pleasure. It wasn't all physical stimuli, a single odd, detached part of her mind observed as Reina licked her again, this time going in a bit and pushing Kumiko's lips apart. For Kumiko, the allure of Reina - her character, her style, her beauty - was tied so tightly together with her sex appeal that even just thinking in detail about her made the brown-haired euphonium player aroused. Reina moved in now, her powerful, slick tongue sliding up inside Kumiko, and the leaning girl bucked helplessly and tried to etch every moment of this experience into her brain; how it felt to have Reina inside her, the pushes and twists the tongue inside her made against her vagina walls, the way that she was in so deep that Reina's lips were up against her labia. She tried, oh, she tried to keep still as Reina delved into her, turning her tongue this way and that, but Kumiko's hips were utterly lost to her and they jerked and shook with every gentle, loving twist. Reina withdrew and then immediately went back in to lick from near the bottom of Kumiko's slit, dragging her warm, wet tongue half-through and half-over until the tip reached Kumiko's clit. The brown-haired girl was lost now, staying upright all she could do, as Reina's tonguetip slid over, around and then pushed against her clit, tasing it and pushing it this way and that. She started over again - Kumiko bit out a strangled 'Reina-!' - and this time dragged her tongue deeper through Kumiko, finding new tender places to press against and stimulate every inch of the way. Her tonguestrokes became more steady; starting near the bottom and then licking up, finishing with a little flick over the exposed and swollen clit, each touch of which made Kumiko's knees tremble more. Just as Kumiko's body had settled in to that rhythm, Reina sped up and her harness-like grip on Kumiko's hips tightened, to keep her upright; the girl she was inside was now all but thrashing about, fighting her own body's joyful spasms to keep receiving all this love and attention. Kumiko started bending over, almost like she was bowing, her entire body curling up, and Reina switched again, moving up slightly to focus exclusively on the clit; the little nub that made Kumiko moan so sweetly whenever it was touched or teased or licked. Just as Kumiko was nearly bent double, curled up, moaning weakly, her universe existing only of her and the girl giving her so much love, Reina moved in the last little inch and slid her tongue up to the hilt inside her, and, finally, Kumiko came. She bucked violently, head thrown back, legs drawn straight and hips pressed forward to desperately try and feel Reina further inside her, climaxing with a cry of Reina's name... and then slowly sliding down, sitting with her legs apart, her face a tired happy smile, hands laying on Reina's shoulders. Her eyes fluttered open, and then immediately went towards the ceiling, too shy to look as Reina took a tissue and wiped the wetness from her face. She looked embarrssed, but satisfied, an expression mirrored by the girl kneeling in front of her. Reina leaned forwards and slid her arms around Kumiko, kissing her cheek. You were fast," she murmured. "B-because it's you," Kumiko mumbled for an explanation, and Reina let a proud little smirk flit across her face. "I mean, honestly..." She broke off and kissed Reina, slowly, gently. "...What do you think you do to me?" Reina poked her tongue out at Kumiko, and they both laughed. The end..... End Card and Author's note Well, it looks like Kumiko loves Reina for the first time (same as (Kuttsukiboshi) but it will little more incests, enjoy and have fun~Category:Anime